bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Art Crawl/Trivia
Trivia *First appearances of Gayle, Harold and Edith Cranwinkle, and in broadcast order, Andy and Ollie Pesto. Dr. Yap is first mentioned and a painting of him painted by Tina is seen. He later makes his first actual appearance in "Dr. Yap." The store Reflections also first appears. *First episode where Gene mentions his possibly imaginary friend Ken, who is an albino and does improvised Hip-Hop, as Gene claims. *Louise's idea of cutting off someone's ear to go all the way as an artist is a reference to Dutch painter Vincent Van Gogh who cut off his own left ear in a rage. *This episode inspired the ComicXposure exclusive variant cover for Issue 2 of the Bob's Burgers Comics. Which features the kids opening a gallery of Gayle's anus paintings. *In the flashback to Gayle on the mountaintop, a song that parodies Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On" plays. *Gayle's fanny pack is pink in this episode, unlike later episodes where it is cream colored. She also wears pants instead of her skirt and a lighter purple shirt with a teddy bear design which she is later seen wearing in "Boyz 4 Now." *It is revealed that Linda painted her own underwear onto Gayle's paintings. Future episodes depict them as pink like they are shown here. *Devin McJimsey who is roped in by Louise to work on touristy-crap art is named after Bob's Burgers office coordinator Devin McJimsey. He is renamed Michael Carlish later in the series and has a different voice and wears different clothes. *There is a total of seventeen animal anus paintings displayed in the restaurant. They are; Fox, rhinoceros, lion, zebra, chicken, monkey, elephant, rabbit, horse, rat, pig, crow, camel, cat, dog, kangaroo, and a larger elephant is displayed in the window. Additionally, a giraffe appears in Linda's butt dream when a painting of one doesn't appear in the restaurant. * A total of 4.43 million households watched this episode. *The episode received positive reviews from critics. *This is one of only two episodes where a cast member is credited as playing two characters in the end credits. Larry Murphy is credited for voicing both Teddy and Edith Cranwinkle. He was credited similarly on the end credits for Bed & Breakfast where he is credited for voicing both Teddy and Javed Fazel. *Linda's "butts" dream is a parody of the famous "Pink Elephants On Parade" segment from the 1941 Disney movie Dumbo. *Gene's "Milk, milk, lemonade" line is almost identical to one used by Karen Walker in "Will & Grace", played by Megan Mullally. Goofs *When Linda comes back from lunch with Gayle she is wearing her apron, but in all other shots after this apart from when Bob says "Look, Gayle, I'm gonna level with you", she isn't wearing it. *After Gayle says "Oh my God", the burger of the day board changes from the Salvador Cauliflower Burger to what appears to be a chalk animal anus drawing. *When Louise says "What's it going to take to get you into this rhino anus today", the lion anus painting is already covered with underwear like all the rest of the paintings become after Linda adds them later in the episode. *When Louise gives Bob the rhinoceros anus painting to hang up, it reverses when rotated, unlike all the other paintings. Bob also puts the painting up with the rhino's head facing left, in all other shots it is facing right. *The restaurant bathroom door has a sign saying "open door slowly" on the inside, this doesn't appear in any other episode and is missing when Louise opens it. *When Bob goes to confront Edith about the paintings at around 14:21 you can see a booth on the right side that appears to have been shrunk and when Bob turns around to walk out the door he steps on the booth. *When Bob is getting arrested the mics on the officers' shoulders switch from left to right then back again throughout the scene. *In the two shots preceding the butts dream the buttons on Linda's shirt collar are on the wrong side. Category:Trivia